


Never alone...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: They are always at their best when all of them are together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shorties but Goldies





	Never alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorty. ^^P  
> There isn't much to say about that aside the usual no beta, no native and this is just to kill time.  
> *wave* ^^)

Never alone… SPN FF

His pace was relentless, his thrusts brutal, hard and deep, but their Angel was still not ‘singing’, always needing more, maybe wanting more…

Dean’s breath was fast and heavy, his body glistening in a sheen of sweat, and his muscles did shiver from his ongoing efforts and from holding Cas down…, but never the less, the older Hunter was smiling…

“Will not… do… Sammy…” He announced breathlessly just a moment later, slowing down in his movements but not stopping them.

“Do you…mind?!” Dean added as his Brothers reaction apparently took to long, but it was the Angel he had locked eyes with who shook his head.

The usually pale face was flushed, the blue eyes although huge, seemed teary and warmer than usual, and much to the Hunters satisfaction the Angel had parted those plush lips with his increased breathing…

He had always been obedient, mostly…, and compliant but in these especially intimate situations the Angel had outdone himself, opening up a new world of opportunities none of the Winchesters had ever dared to dream of before…

“Showing you your limits again?” Sam smiled as he walked in, casually taking off his shirt and throwing it down on the ground where his Brother’s clothing where already scattered.  
The tall Hunters gentle eyes rested on the naked Angel on the bed as he reached for Dean to greet the other one in that so awkwardly normal gesture and with a deep, heated, almost desperate kiss.

Dean used the chance to bite Sam’s lower lip for his teasing comment, before he let go of both of the other men to arrange the newly needed positions…

\----------

Splitting the Angel apart, kept in place between them, moaning, gasping, bending all to their will, always was pure bliss…  
To feel Sam’s length rubbing against his in that tight heat Cas was offering for both of them, the way they all were moving together and against each other had become one of Dean’s favorite, come to life, fantasies.  
And damn they had become quite good at that as well…

Cas arched his back, his lips parted again in a silent cry as Sam speed up, his hips slamming forward as he was chasing his orgasm, pulling Dean along…

It wouldn’t be enough, not already, not just yet, but it didn’t matter…  
Now that they could work together they had all the time in the world to grant their Angel actual Pleasure, as this was something none of them could do alone…

End…

**Author's Note:**

> Awkwardly enough I just figured that this is also true when it comes not only to physical, sexual satisfaction but Emotional Satisfaction too. At least in this dysfunctional triangle. ^^!


End file.
